That Man
by Bels137
Summary: Sekuel dari Here I Am. Kyuhyun&Sungmin/Kyumin. Yaoi.


**HERE I AM**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

**note: cuma usul, coba dengerin ff ini sambil denger That Man versi Kyuhyun...  
**

* * *

_One man loves you_  
_ That man loves you with all his heart_  
_ Everyday like a shadow he follows you around_  
_ The man cries as he laughs  
_

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sosok namja yang sering ia perhatikan kembali lewat dihadapannya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang, dan seperti tidak ada bosannya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae akan langsung ke lapangan untuk bermain basket bersama empat temannya yang lain. Walau bukan basket tujuan utamanya lelaki bermarga Cho ini.

_Entah sampai kapan aku harus memandangmu dari sini, Lee Sungmin? Tak bisakah aku mendekatimu dan menyentuh sebentar wajahmu?_

Kepala namja itu tertunduk lesu saat lagi-lagi pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Semua rasa di dalam dadanya sudah seperti ingin meledak dan melebur bersama setiap inci dalam tubuhnya. Merasa bahagia dan sedih sekaligus saat melihat wajah manis yang mampu menyita seluruh waktu di harinya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mobil tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari teman-temannya. Hatinya sedang kacau tiba-tiba dan moodnya mengatakan ingin segera pulang. Biarlah, biarkan hari ini mata dan hatinya absent untuk memandang dan mengagumi Sungmin.

_Wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan bersinar saat sedang tertawa seperti itu, Sungmin. Aku iri pada kedua sahabatmu itu. Bisakah aku seperti mereka? Bisakah aku menjadi orang yang mampu membuatmu tertawa tanpa beban seperti itu?_

Mobil sudah menyala dan siap berjalan. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menyender pada joknya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Tempat dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja sedang duduk dibangku bawah pohon. Tidak ada yang istimewa bila dilihat dari mereka. Namun di mata Kyuhyun, namja yang duduk ditengah itu terlihat istimewa. Sangat istimewa.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kaca mobilnya yang diketuk oleh Donghae. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil membuka kaca mobilnya. Memandang wajah sahabatnya itu yang sudah penuh dengan peluh dan keringat. Tidak mengindahkan setiap kata maupun pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Aku ingin disini. Kau, bermain saja."

Kyuhyun kembali menutup kaca mobilnya, walaupun teriakan dan omelan Donghae masih terdengar. Namun apa pedulinya? Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelum dia menyadari bahwa objeknya telah hilang. Bangku itu terlihat kosong tanpa ada orang yang duduk disana. Tanpa ada seorang Lee Sungmin yang tertawa disana.

_Kau kemana? Bukankah tadi kau masih ada disana, Sungmin? Kau menghilang lagi. Kau pergi tanpa bisa ku cegah. Sebentar saja, aku ingin memandangmu sebentar saja, Sungmin._

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli pada omongan mereka. Mungkin Eunhyuk akan bercanda tentang seonsangnim saat di kelas mereka tadi atau Sunny yang akan bercanda tentang kakak kelas yang memakai seragam yang salah.

Mata foxy itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan di bawahnya. Perjalanan menuju halte menjadi lebih jauh bila seperti ini. Menjadi lebih jauh bila perasaan dan hatinya tidak lebih baik dari kemarin.

_Aku melihat wajah bersedihmu itu, Kyuhyun. Ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Tangan ini seperti berontak, ingin sekali mengelus wajahmu dan mengembalikan wajah ceria Cho Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Maukah kau memberiku ijin untuk menyentuhmu? Untuk meminjamkan bahuku bila kau sedang bersedih?_

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut tipis Sungmin. Kedua sahabatnya yang selalu paham tentang Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan senyuman semangat tanpa ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Biarlah Sungmin sendiri saat ini.

Angin sore menerpa wajah cantiknya. Membiarkan surai hitam menari-nari bebas saat angin melewatinya. Sungmin merasa teduh sejenak. Melupakan sesak yang menyelimuti karna cinta sepihak. Kini bibir itu terkekeh sendiri. Sejak kapan mencintai menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak? Sejak kapan mengagumi seseorang bisa membuatnya ingin menangis seperti sekarang?

_Mungkin sejak orang yang kucintai dan ku kagumi adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Mencintai menjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan bila kau adalah orangnya. Bila hatiku bisa berkeringat, mungkin ia sudah berkeringat karna terlalu lelah berlari mengejar cintamu._

Kaki pendek itu kembali berjalan menyeimbangi langkah kedua sahabatnya yang semakin cepat. Berjalan kedepan seakan itulah obat pelega rasa sesak di dalam dirinya. Mencoba mengikuti obrolan kedua sahabatnya dan menyampingkan raut duka di kedua mata foxynya.

_Rasanya memang sakit saat melihatmu menjauh dan melewatiku. Namun mengapa itu bisa menjadi menyenangkan juga? Melihat wajahmu yang tak melihatku bisa membuat bibir ini tersenyum sempurna. Mencium wangi tubuhmu walau dari jauh bisa membuat jantung ini berdebar kencang. Tetaplah seperti ini bila memang aku tidak bisa berjalan mendekatimu, Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

_That man is very shy  
So he learned how to laugh  
There is so much that can't be said even amongst close friends  
That man's heart is full of scars  
_

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya keringat dingin. Hingga sekarang, saat dia berada di sebelah Sungmin- namja yang baru saja ia mimpikan semalam. Namja bermarga Cho itu terlalu cuek dan tidak melihat sekitar saat ia ingin mengambil makan siangnya. Dan disinilah dia, berada di sebelah Sungmin yang juga ingin mengambil makan siang.

Mata coklat itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari kalau saja ada dua orang sahabat Sungmin yang bisa menghancurkan 'keintiman' nya sekarang. Atau Donghae yang bisa saja datang dan berteriak penuh celoteh. Dan bibir tebal itu tersenyum. Disini memang ada banyak orang yang ikut mengantri, namun rasanya, hanya ada mereka berdua.

_Wangimu vanilla, Min. Dan tubuhmu dari belakang sungguh sempurna. Lihat, tinggimu bahkan hanya sampai daguku. Dan rambutmu, terlihat rapi dan terawat. Aku sangat mendambakan berada sedekat ini denganmu._

TRANG

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan orang yang mendengar bunyi sendok jatuh itu terpaku melihat sendok yang jatuh di depan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja ini terlalu ceroboh dan banyak melamun sampai membuat sendok yang berada di tangannya terjatuh.

"Sendokmu terjatuh."

Namja berambut sedikit ikal ini tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari seluruh penjuru kantin. Dia hanya peduli bahwa namja didepannya tidak melihat keringat dingin yang mungkin saja terlihat di wajahnya.

Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin berbicara.

"Aku tahu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebentar sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan dan melanjutkan memilih makanan. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat menyadari Kyuhyun berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan baru saja berbicara kepadanya.

_Suaramu terlalu halus, Kyuhyun. Dan wangi tubuhmu yang maskulin bisa tercium hingga kesini. Parfum apa yang kau pakai? Aku ingin membelinya dan menyemprotkan parfum itu keseluruh kamarku. Karna aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mencium wangi ini setiap hari._

Namja bermarga Lee itu telah selesai mengambil makanan dan memilih untuk sendiri di meja yang tersisa. Mata foxynya sempat menangkap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memilih makanan dan tanpa sadar bibir itu tertawa kecil. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu tua untuk mengeluarkan aegyo disaat seperti itu. Dan apa itu? Bibir itu mempout karna melihat tidak ada meja yang kosong di kantin ini.

_Mungkin ini adalah hari terindahku. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang polos dan lucu itu, Kyuhyun. Tuhan memang baik, walau aku harus memandangmu dari jauh seper- Hey? Kau berjalan ke arahku?_

Kyuhyun memandang dan berjalan pasti ke depan. Ke meja yang hanya dihuni satu orang dan orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Kalau saja ada meja kosong yang lain, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk disana. Daripada disini, di tempat Sungmin duduk. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun terkena serangan jantung karna jantungnya terlalu banyak berdebar.

"Bisa aku duduk disini?"

_Wajah manis itu terlihat shock menatapku. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku segera duduk didepannya. Tersenyum sebentar ke arahnya dan memulai makan. Tuhan memang baik. Dia memberikan waktu yang relative singkat ini untukku berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Mencium wangi vanillanya yang bisa memabukkanku. Mengamati cara makannya yang membuatku ingin berteriak karna gemas._

Kedua diam dan seperti khidmat memakan makan siang mereka. Satu persatu orang keluar kantin untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Namun tidak dengan kedua orang sama gender ini. Makan menjadi sesuatu yang mengambil banyak waktu bagi mereka.

"Aku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengelap sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan tissue. Berdiam diri adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Dan apa salahnya memulai suatu obrolan? Walaupun rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menitipkan jantungnya pada Donghae sebentar.

Tidak ingin kalah dengan senyum manis didepannya, Sungmin pun menaruh kedua sumpit di boxnya dan mengeluarkan senyumnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kalau saja tidak ada Kyuhyun di depannya, mungkin Sungmin sudah memegang dadanya, menahan kalau saja jantungnya meledak.

"Aku Sungmin."

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak, ada Sungmin yang turut berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. Meski tidak ada obrolan, namun Kyuhyun sudah sangat bersyukur dengan ini.

_Kenapa wajahnya menjadi lebih indah bila dilihat dari samping seperti ini? Sungmin, aku ingin bertanya kepada orangtuamu, dengan cara seperti apa mereka bisa melahirkan kau yang sesempurna ini?_

Berkali-kali Sungmin menghela nafas secara diam-diam. Sudah setengah perjalanan mereka menuju kantin namun debaran jantungnya belum juga bisa diajak kompromi. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun mendengar dan menertawainya? Bibirnya pun terasa kelu hanya untuk memulai obrolan. Jadi biarkanlah sementara diam.

_Aku yakin aku bisa melupakan semua rumus matematikan dan fisika bila Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum seperti itu. Dan aku juga yakin aku bisa tidak lulus ujian karna terkena serangan jantung mendadak bila kulit kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan ketika sedang jalan. Tuhan, cobaan ini terlalu indah._

"Aku sangat payah dengan matematika dan kawan-kawannya."

Sungmin tersenyum sembari memberanikan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah malas. Sungmin tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa namja yang sedang berjalan disampingnya ini adalah antis dari matematika dan 'kawan-kawannya'.

Kyuhyun melirik ke Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya. Kedua mata foxy itu seperti sedang menyiratkan sebuah kalimat yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu maksudnya. Dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana, Kyuhyun bersiap memulai obrolan lagi.

"Kalau kau payah dalam bidang apa?"

Sungmin sedikit berpikir. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi semua pelajaran yang selama ini ia pelajari tidak ada satu pun yang menurutnya menjadi beban. Ah, mungkin ada satu hal…

"Aku payah dalam hal olahraga. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan bola."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang dikuasai dan tidak dikuasai oleh namja manis ini. Dan ternyata benar, Sungmin memang tidak pandai dalam hal yang Kyuhyun kuasai.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas. Keduanya berhenti dan saling melempar pandang. Tentunya dengan bibir mereka yang tersenyum untuk satu sama lain.

"Aku masuk duluan."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memanggil namanya. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan memasang wajah bingung.

_Apa lagi? Jantungku sudah hampir tidak berfungsi karna bekerja terlalu keras tadi. Kyuhyun, tolong jangan buat aku pingsan disini karna terlalu lama memandang wajah tampanmu itu._

Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari Sungmin memandang wajahnya dengan intens. Dia juga sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang memanggil nama Sungmin ketika namja itu sudah hampir masuk kelas. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mulut tebal itu kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mendekati matematika dan kawan-kawannya? Dan aku membantumu untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan olahraga?"

* * *

Sungmin memandang ragu pada sesuatu yang ada ditangannya. Ayolah, dunianya akan menjadi tidak baik bila berhadapan dengan sesuatu ini. Kedua matanya memandang sosok namja tampan yang ada didepannya, tentunya namja itu memandangnya dengan penuh semangat dan seringai di bibirnya.

Sore ini terasa berbeda.

Tidak ada lagi sepasang mata yang memandang seseorang dari kejauhan. Karna kedua pasang mata itu sudah saling berdekatan.

Tidak ada obrolan semenjak mereka kembali bertemu di taman dekat sekolah. Karna sejak perkenalan mereka di kantin, memang tidak ada satupun yang berani 'mati' untuk mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Semuanya berjalan seperti adanya. Sungmin yang langsung memegang bola milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang segera mengambil buku soal ujian di tangan Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengerjakan ini setelah kau berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring."

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya karna menahan teriakannya. Namja manis di depannya ini memasang wajah yang sangat, sangat, sangat imut saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

_Hari minggu nanti aku akan pergi ke gereja dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Jesus. Setahun aku menanti hari ini dan akhirnya terwujud. Lee Sungmin berada didekatku dan kami mempunyai waktu hanya berdua. Walau aku harus berkenalan dengan matematika, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk bila ada Sungmin yang menyemangati aku dengan senyumnya._

Sungmin mencoba dribble bola dengan susah payah. Berkali-kali mata foxynya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. Kali saja namja itu berbaik hati menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak asik ini menurut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring bila kau sudah berhasil mengerjakan satu nomor di soal-soal itu."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah kaget yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli. Hampir saja bola ditangannya terlepas karna rasa lemas yang melanda seluruh tulangnya.

_Aku kira keajaiban itu hanya ada di dongeng. Ternyata sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan keajaiban. Rasanya baru kemarin aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. Namun sekarang aku bahkan bisa mengambil tempat untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku tidak peduli bila nanti aku bisa saja terluka karna memaksakan bermain basket, yang aku tahu, aku berada disini, dan Cho Kyuhyun juga ada disini._

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Cho Kyuhyun tidak boleh kelihatan payah di mata Sungmin.

_Aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku bisa dan pantas bersama Sungmin_.

Sungmin melanjutkan usahanya untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Badannya yang pendek menjadi penghalan saat ingin loncat mendekati ring. Tidak ada kata menyerah dan semangatnya terasa kembali penuh saat melihat Kyuhyun yang juga serius mengerjakan soal.

_Kyuhyun harus tahu bahwa aku mampu bersanding dengannya, tanpa terkecuali._

* * *

_Do you know that I'm that man?  
I want to be loved..its true  
Every day inside...Inside his heart...He shouted and  
That man is by your side again today  
_

* * *

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalimat 'mimpi bukan hanya bunga tidur'?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang sedang duduk beristirahat di depannya. Tidak lupa, ia letakkan buku soal yang sudah dia kerjakan setengah di pangkuannya.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak mereka berkenalan. Dan juga seminggu semenjak mereka menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah mereka berdua di taman.

"Aku pernah dengar hal yang semacam itu. Kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memasang wajah protes karna pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

_Wajahnya yang damai seperti itu membuat rasa cintaku bertambah setiap hari. Sungmin, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa aku setiap hari menjadi bayanganmu?_

Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Memejamkan mata dan mencoba meresapi setiap detik yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya,

Namja manis itu mencoba mengintip, mencoba mencuri pandang pada namja tampan yang sedang memejamkan mata. Angin sore menerpa kedua wajah mereka. Namun Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan sudah berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

_Tidak ada yang salah dari wajah itu. Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai wajah sempurna seperti itu? Rasa cinta ini bertambah lagi, dan akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya hari. Tapi apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Kyuhyun?_

Suasana kembali diam. Hanya terdengar suara burung dan suara bertemunya ranting karna angin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih memejamkan mata, dan masih berbaring berdampingan. Melupakan sejenak bola basket dan buku soal yang tergeletak disamping mereka.

_Aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang. Tanpa kata maupun tindakan. Bila aku terus melanjutkan jalan ini, maukah kau membalasnya, Sungmin?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diamnya. Berusaha membuka mata dan kembali mengamati objek favoritnya.

"Sungmin."

Lirihan itu sampai di telinga Sungmin. Membuat namja itu mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah di depannya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar, karna memang jantung itu tidak pernah berhenti berdebar bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Keduanya sudah kembali duduk sambil berhadapan. Kembali diam dan kembali membiarkan angin yang menguasai 'obrolan' mereka.

Namja yang lebih tampan mencoba mendekat. Mencoba menghapus jarak di antara kedua wajah itu. Tidak peduli bila saja namja manis ini menolak. Yang dia tahu, hatinya tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Sungmin ikut memejamkan mata saat wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam semakin mendekatinya. Samar-samar dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajah dan bibirnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman sebelum kedua bibir itu menyapa sempurna.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku tahu arti kalimat mimpi bukanlah hanya bunga tidur."

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara setelah memutuskan kontak kedua bibir mereka. Keningnya ia dekatkan dengan kening Sungmin, seolah dia tidak ingin berpisah satu centi dari namja manis ini.

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Menunggu jawaban dari namja yang tidak lebih dari lima centi darinya.

"Aku sedang tidak tidur. Tapi aku sedang bermimpi."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah sempurna itu sekali lagi. Takut bila ia kedipkan matanya, semuanya menghilang. Ia benar-benar terasa berada di mimpi.

Sungmin paham maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Karna ia juga merasakan mimpi seperti ini. Semua sentuhan dan semua yang terjadi hari ini seperti mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap kedua bola coklat itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Satu kalimat namun mampu mewakili rasanya selama setahun dalam diam ini. Terasa lega, karna memang tidak ada lagi beban yang harus disembunyikan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir itu. Merasakan manisnya bibir yang baru saja berkata mencintainya. Bila ini mimpi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terbangun. Biarkan saja dia hidup di bawah alam sadar, asal itu bersama Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu. Menyuarakan semua rasa cinta yang terpendam dengan sentuhan. Melepaskan rasa sesak setiap kali harus memandang dari kejauhan. Melepaskan segala keraguan akan takut cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Harapan dan mimpi itu terwujud dari suatu keberanian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cukup belajar tentang hal itu. 'Jika aku..' atau 'Bagaimana kalau..' sudah cukup memenuhi jiwa keduanya. Takut dalam segala hal dan membuat keduanya harus bungkam tentang cinta mereka.

Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Rasa cinta terlahir untuk dibalas. Begitu juga dengan rasa cinta Kyuhyun yang akan selalu dibalas oleh Sungmin.

* * *

**END**


End file.
